So Sexy
by BTRlover17
Summary: Basically some random PWP.


**So sexy **

**Pairing: James and Carlos **

**Summary: PWP**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**After reading Panda-Boo16's latest fic Big Time Slumber Party which I highly recommend you check out, I can't stop picturing Carlos and James having sex on the counter. So I am dedicating this to her as a thank you for putting that yummy image in my head and inspiring this fic. **

"Mmmm, you look so sexy baby," Carlos jumped when he heard the husky voice next to his ear, a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist.

Sneaking a glance over his shoulder, the Latino sighed; body relaxing as he realised it was just his boyfriend James stood behind him. Warmth and security flooded through his system as the arms around his waist tightened, the pretty boy's breath brushing the shell of his ear. He couldn't see what was so sexy about him washing up but then again James did always manage to find him doing the simplest thing sexy. It was one of the main reasons their relationship was so passionate; the tall boy unable to keep his hands away from Carlos' alluring caramel skin.

"What's so sexy about washing up," Carlos asked attempting to keep his mind on the task at hand.

However it was hard said than done with James stood pressed against the length of his body. The small boy could feel the muscles of James' broad chest pressing against his back; rising with every breath he took, hips pressed tightly against his. The pretty boy's bangs brushed against Carlos' ear as he leant to mouth at his neck and jaw; the Latino's fingers tightening around the plate he held.

"James stop, Mama Knight will kill me if I break anything," Carlos said, body tensing as James pressed his hips tighter against the Latino's.

The weight on his back suddenly disappeared and Carlos heard James sigh which was followed by a thud that echoed through the empty apartment. Chancing a look over his shoulder, the Latino spotted James sat on the counter directly opposite him, feet swinging back and forth creating muffled thuds every now and again. The pretty boy's lips were pressed together in a tight line turning into a full on pout when he spotted Carlos looking.

As much as he would have loved to abandon the washing up to go along with whatever his boyfriend wanted; knowing it would probably end up with them holed up in their shared room for the rest of the afternoon, Carlos had promised that he would have done the washing up for Mama Knight when she returned. He knew James was probably fed up watching him wash the dishes but there were only a few more things to do and then he was the tall boy's.

"Hey Carlos, can I ask you a question?" James' voice made Carlos jump; having forgotten that he was in the room.

"Sure." Knowing the brunette it would more than likely be about the latest Cuda product.

"Do you like it when I fuck your face, when I shove my long hard dick between your perfect lips?" A gasp tore itself from the back of the small boy's throat, fingers tightening around the glass he was currently cleaning.

He hadn't expected James to something like that but then again the tall boy was always blunt when it came to sex. The brunette chuckled lightly to himself as he took in the tense line of his lover's shoulders knowing that his words had had the desired effect.

"Do you like the feel of my cock heavy on your tongue, vein pulsing as you suck me off" The shiver that ran down the tan boy's spine didn't go unnoticed by the pretty boy, lips turning up into a full blown smirk. Carlos remained silent, the only evidence that he had heard his tall lover's words was the tighter grip he had on the cutlery he was washing.

"Do you know what I like?" questioned James. He knew the tan boy wouldn't respond but paused before answering just to add impact, "I love the feel of your walls clenching around my dick as I thrust into you. When I finger you it's great but as soon as I feel your walls engulf my dick it's like I've died and gone to heaven."

Carlos' breath quickened as he listened to the brunette. The pretty boy would always say how much he loved being inside Carlos but the Latino would never deny that he was the one who was addicted to the feel of James filling and stretching him. The tall boy's cock was big enough to hit his prostate dead on with every thrust as well as leaving the tan boy a reminder of their fun the day after.

The brunette was silent for a few moments, allowing Carlos to get back to the task at hand. Curling his fingers around the plate he had left to soak in the bowl, the Latino let the sponge in his hand run over it, scrubbing away the remains of last night's lasagne.

"Have you ever fucked yourself?" Carlos couldn't help but choke on the breath he had just taken when James spoke. He knew the tall boy could be blunt but he had never been this blunt before.

"Well have you, stuffed your fingers up your tight ass and pretended it's my long hard cock taking you from behind." As the tan boy tried to process what his lover was saying, he didn't notice his grip on the plate loosening until he heard a smash. Looking down into the bowl, Carlos could just make out the jagged remains of the plate.

Without thinking; something he was well known for, Carlos shoved his hand into the water. Pain sliced through his fingertip and he was quick to pull his finger out of the water, a hissed 'shit' escaping past his lips. James was by his side in a flash, hazel eyes widening when he spotted the blood beading on Carlos' fingertip.

It was James' turn not to think now as he curled his long fingers around the Latino's wrist, bringing the injured digit to his mouth. Engulfing the finger in his mouth, James swiped his finger over the cut, eyes apologetic as Carlos winced. The tangy metallic taste that filled his mouth didn't seem to faze the pretty boy as he continued to suck on the tan boy's finger.

Watching the smaller boy's face, James felt his body temperature soar as Carlos' eyes fluttered shut, tongue darting out to wet dry lips. Swirling his tongue around the base of Carlos' finger, the brunette felt his cock press fervently against the material of his jeans as a moan tore itself from the back of the Latino's throat.

Grazing his teeth over the digit, James swiped his tongue over the tip of Carlos' finger once more before pulling away. A small whine slipped past the tan boy's parted lips, eyes fluttering open to see why James had stopped.

"All better," The brunette said as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, hoping that his voice sounded normal.

Keeping his eyes on the bowl of water in front of him, James plucked the broken pieces of plate out, making sure not to cut himself. Chucking the destroyed porcelain into the bin, James heard the water sloshing against the sides of the bowl signalling that Carlos had turned back to his task. Silence filled the apartment for a few moments, the tall boy returning back to his spot on the counter.

"Damn," Carlos' voice broke through the silence, James by his side as soon as he heard those words.

Panicked hazel orbs scanned over his lover's body checking for any signs of injury, a soft sigh escaping his lips when he realised that Carlos had only spilt water over himself. James couldn't help but chuckle when he took in Carlos' pout; the Latino wiping at the wet stain on his shirt with a cloth, only succeeding in making it worse.

A frustrated sigh escaped the tan boy's lips, throwing the cloth back onto the counter. James watched intently as Carlos turned back to the now cold water to finish what he had started, a plan slowly placing itself in his brain.

Stepping so that his chest was once again pressed against Carlos' back, James placed his hands firmly on the Latino's hips; thumbs flicking at the hem of his shirt. It was obvious that the smaller boy was trying to hide how much he loved James' actions, so the pretty boy decided to kick it up a notch. Keeping one hand on Carlos' hip, the brunette ran his fingers along the material of his boyfriend's shirt, loving the feel of Carlos' abs outlined underneath the wet material.

The hand on the Latino's hip moved, prying the material away from Carlos' stomach, giving James access to his lover's stomach. Running his fingers over the soft skin; making sure to scrape his nails every so often, James smirked to himself when he felt the tan boy relax in his hold; hips pressing back against the brunette's.

Carlos couldn't help but gasp when he felt the obvious bulge in James' jeans press against his ass, his own length hardening at the contact. The pretty boy began to rut his hips forward, each one causing the small boy to let out a small whimper. The hand that continued to trace Carlos' stomach moved higher, bringing the material with it.

"W...W...What are you doing?" Carlos panted, hips pressing back to meet James'.

"I think you know," James replied pulling the tan boy back against his chest, Carlos' hands finally leaving the water in front of him.

Tugging the Latino's shirt up and over his head, the tall boy quickly spun Carlos around smashing their lips together. Gripping the tan boy's hips, James thrust his hips forward, tongue surging forward to meld with Carlos'. Mapping out the small boy's sensitive spots, James ran his hand down to the curve of the caramel coloured boy's ass giving it a firm squeeze.

Carlos moaned into the pretty boy's mouth, hands moving to clutch at James' shirt as their tongues duelled. Carlos was the first to pull back gasping as he pressed his foreheads to James', hands moving to undo the button's of the tall boy's shirt. Popping the buttons through the holes, the tan boy felt his heart race as more and more of his lover's perfectly toned and tanned skin came into view.

Gripping the edges of the material, the Latino pulled them apart, mouth falling open in awe as he took in James' perfectly chiselled chest and abs. No matter how many times he had seen the brunette topless, it never failed to make Carlos flustered and wanting. Dragging his fingers down James' stomach, the tan boy watched in amazement as the muscles tensed; James' breathing hitching at the contact.

Pulling the material down and off James' shoulders, Carlos was quick to start working on the tall boy's trousers. A pair of large hands covered the small boy's stopping him mid action. Brown eyes flickered up to meet hazel orbs; blown wide with lust. A whimper resonated in Carlos' chest as James bucked his hips, erection brushing against the tan boy's palms.

Smirking down at his lover, James brought his hands down to play with the button of Carlos' jeans, popping it through the hole before making quick work of the zipper. Reasoning with himself that it would save time, the brunette curled his fingers around the waistband of both the Latino's jeans and boxers, pulling them down to pool at his ankles.

Wrapping a hand around the base of Carlos' cock James gave an experimental tug, his own cock pressing against the material of his jeans as his lover moaned and thrust forward. The small moan that left Carlos' mouth was pure bliss to James' ears, his hand moving faster and faster over the Latino's shaft.

"J...J...James, please I need you," Carlos panted, his hips thrusting forward into James' tight fist.

Not wanting to deny his lover anything, James let his hands drop from the tan boy's cock; hands moving to rip open his own jeans. The relief was quick as he pulled the tight denim down his thighs, erection arching proudly from his body, pre cum shining in the light. A small moan of appreciation drew the brunette's attention back to the boy in front of him, hands moving to pull Carlos' hips against his own.

The feel of Carlos' erection rubbing against his own drove James crazy and the need to be inside Carlos as soon as possible was overwhelming. Keeping his grip on the smaller boy's hips, James moved them away from the sink, hoisting the Latino up onto the counter as soon as possible. The Latino wasted no time in wrapping his legs around the pretty boy's waist, whimpering when their erections rubbed together.

Using one hand to cup the small boy's cheek and the other to keep their hips pressed tightly together, James leant forward and pressed his lips to Carlos' in a kiss that some would call downright filthy. Teeth clashed and tongues duelled; a battle that Carlos more than willingly lost. A series of moans and whimpers filled the otherwise silent apartment, the Latino's hips thrusting up to meet James' as they kissed.

James was the first to pull away, cheeks flushed, teeth attaching themselves to the small boy's neck. Carlos couldn't stop the grunt that he emitted as pleasure and pain twined through his body, the feel of James' teeth against his skin making his cock twitch. The tall boy moved a hand to tweak and twist Carlos' nipple, the bud hardening under his nimble fingers.

"Ngh James," Carlos moaned his back arching as the brunette brought his mouth to tease the pebbled skin.

Listening to the tan boy's cries of pleasure drove James closer and closer to the edge, his cock twitching each time Carlos moaned. As he continued to lick and kiss his way over the small boy's chest, he brought two fingers up to Carlos' mouth.

"Suck," He demanded, eyes fluttering shut as the wet heat of Carlos' mouth engulfed his fingers.

Wrapping his hand around Carlos' cock, James pumped slowly as he watched the tan boy suck on his fingers. Don't ask him why but the brunette found watching the Latino suck on his fingers one of the most erotic things ever. Deeming the digits covered enough, the tall boy freed his fingers from Carlos' mouth. Propping the small boy's legs on his shoulder, James brought his fingers down to tease the puckered entrance of his lover.

Slipping a finger past the tight ring of muscle, the pretty boy watched as Carlos' mouth fell open, head lolling back. Their early morning activities made it easier for James to slip a second finger inside his lover, twisting and scissoring as he prepared him for the next step.

"Fuck," Carlos' voice rang out as the brunette pressed his fingers against his sweet spot.

Making sure to brush his fingers over the Latino's prostate one final time, the tall boy pulled his fingers out, pressing a kiss to the small boy's calf as he whimpered in protest. Spitting in his hand, James slicked himself up, hips thrusting forward into the tight fist around his cock.

Pressing another kiss to Carlos' calf, the brunette guided himself to the Latino's entrance, gritting his teeth as the head of his cock slid in. Wanting nothing more than to pound into the boy on the counter, James knew he had to let his lover adjust. Taking a steadying breath, James slid into the tight of his boyfriend, eyes fluttering shut as the small boy's walls clenched and unclenched around his cock.

When he was buried to the hilt, James paused allowing Carlos to adjust. He took this time to run his eyes lazily over his love. Warm brown eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with lust, lips red and kiss swollen; the plump bottom lip trapped between perfect white teeth. A sheen of sweat covered the tan boy's chest, nipples hard and flushed against Carlos' caramel skin, slightly pronounced abs tensing with every breath the small boy.

Feeling the tan boy's insides relax around his dick, James slowly rolled his hips, clenching his teeth to stifle his moan. Carlos however was more vocal, a mixture of a moan and a whimper slipping past his parted lips; hands moving to grip the edge of the counter tightly. Keeping his pace slow to draw out the pleasure, James continued to roll his hips forward, the feel of Carlos' inside tightening around his cock driving him closer to the edge.

"Faster..." Carlos moaned, thrusting his hips forward as best he could in their position.

Complying with his lover needs the tall boy drew his hips back until only the head of his cock remained inside the small boy before surging forward. Simultaneous moans filled the room as the pair succumbed to the pleasure coursing through their veins. Gripping the tan boy's thighs hard enough to bruise, James thrust forward, the Latino's name in leaving his lips.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh and mingled moans filled the empty apartment, the brunette's forehead resting against the smaller boy's calf as he continued to drive into the tight heat.

"Ngh right there," Carlos shouted, fingers tightening around the counter. His small frame shook as wave after wave of undulating pleasure crashed through his body as James continued to hit his sweet spot dead on.

The pretty boy could feel the tell tale signs in the pit of his stomach, hips pistoning into the boy below him at what some would call an inhuman speed. Wrapping his fingers around the Latino's pulsing length, the tall boy began to pump him in time with his thrusts, the rigid column of flesh twitching in his hand.

Running his thumb over the head of Carlos' cock, James watched as the small boy's eyes scrunched shut, a sound that resembled his name spilling past his swollen lips. James could tell his love was close by the tensing of his abs and the arching of his back. Doubling his efforts to bring the Latino over the edge, the pretty boy slammed against Carlos' sweet spot, stuttered 'I'm close' leaving the tan boy.

Making sure to press against Carlos' prostate with every thrust of his hips, James doubled his efforts on the smaller boy's cock, thumb smearing the copious amounts of pre cum that had gathered there.

"James," Carlos came with a shout, glob after glob of his seed covering his stomach and James' fist.

Watching the small boy coming undone below him was enough to drag James over the edge, hips stuttering as his filled the boy below him, Carlos' name escaping him in a strangled moan. As their hips stuttered against each others, the pretty boy pressed his forehead to Carlos' calf, chest rising and falling with each harsh breath he took.

When he felt strong enough to move, the tall boy gently pulled out of his lover, hands guiding Carlos legs off his shoulders. As soon as he felt his legs being moved from their elevated position, Carlos sunk against the counter, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the pretty boy's hands massage his slightly sore thighs. There would definitely be bruises there tomorrow but the Latino didn't care, cherishing every mark James left on his body.

After regaining their breaths, James helped Carlos off the counter, wrapping a strong arm around his loves waist when the small boy's knees buckled. Pressing a kiss to Carlos' temple, the pretty boy watched as he made his way slowly towards the bathroom to clean himself up. Sneaking a look at the bowl of unfinished washing up, James decided to help his lover out.

Carlos smiled softly to himself as he looked in the mirror, his whole body seemed to glow like it always did in the aftermath of his and James' love making; the cum covering his chest and stomach only serving as a reminder. Wetting a cloth, the Latino began to clean his chest and stomach, thoughts of the tall boy in the kitchen never leaving his mind.

Once he was clean, Carlos made his way back to join James in the kitchen, unprepared for the sight that greeted him. James stood at the sink still as naked as the day he was born, humming a small tune as he finished the washing up. Carlos couldn't help but feel his heart swell with love for his boyfriend as he watched the pretty boy carry out his task. It was obvious that the tall boy hadn't heard him return so the Latino tip toes his way over until his chest pressed lightly against his lover's broad back.

"I'm nearly finished," James' voice was serious reminding Carlos of himself earlier but you could still feel the smile that was spread across the brunette's features.

"But I thought we could enjoy an afternoon of debauchery in our room," Carlos whined, lips pressing kisses between James' shoulder blades.

"I've only got one more plate and where did you learn that word" James' voice sounded surprised that Carlos knew such a word.

"Logan," Came the small boy's reply as he wrapped his arms around James' waist, fingers teasing the rock hard abs he loved.

Placing the final plate in the dish rack, the tall boy was quick to turn in his lover's embrace watching as mischief sparkled in his warm brown orbs. Grabbing Carlos' hand, James dragged him down the hallway to their shared room to enjoy their afternoon of debauchery as Carlos put it.


End file.
